


that time Felix hiked with a stud to a secret waterfall

by TheSlayer47



Series: that time... (Dimilix Week 2021) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Flirting, Hiking, M/M, Paradise, Texting, Texts are modern day letters right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlayer47/pseuds/TheSlayer47
Summary: #2021DimilixWeek Day 2, prompt letters (well, uh, texts)After meeting Dima at the airport on their way to Brigid, they meet up to go hiking to a secret waterfall
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: that time... (Dimilix Week 2021) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165193
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	that time Felix hiked with a stud to a secret waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the airport AU out of my head, so late last night I decided why not and just went for it :) Text messages are modern day letters, right? So *spirit fingers* here's part two.

The sunrise illuminates the delicate, wispy clouds in golden light like honey. Slow, but sure of itself.

Curling his toes into the pleasantly gritty sand, Felix takes a sip of his dark coffee, feeling more content than he thinks he ever has. 

Two nights ago, the concierge who checked him in suggested that if Felix could handle waking up to see the sunrise, it would be worth it. After putting all his clothes on hangers or in a drawer, then tossing the plastic grocery bag with his toiletries on the bathroom counter, he checked the weather app for the estimated rise time. _6am?_ Eh, maybe. He’ll see. It’s not like he’s on any sort of schedule, even though Ingrid desperately tried to make one for him. 

When he’d go on roadtrips with her and Sylvain, she was perfect at keeping them on schedule. 

But no, not for this vacation. Felix determined this week will be about going with the flow, seeing what each day will bring. Maybe he’ll oscillate between the beach and pool like he did his first full day here. Or he could sign up for an island tour, or go on a hike, or see if the concierge has something else to suggest, because she sure hit the nail on the fucking head with this stunning sunrise. 

After putting his things away the first night, Felix ate fish tacos at the food truck across the street, then marched straight back to his room and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He missed the sunrise the first morning, but still changed and grabbed coffee and a croissant at the continental breakfast bar before heading across the street. He just sat on the beach and took his time sipping his coffee, thinking about how beautiful it is here, and if Dima is sitting on a beach somewhere doing the same thing.

Eh, probably not. Since Dima met up with his sister and her wife, there’s a chance he either stayed up late having fun in a bar somewhere, or if his sister is like Ingrid in any way, maybe they have a fun activity planned.

But then his phone dinged, and he was elated to see it was Dima texting him a picture of a sunrise.

 **Dima:** I hope you saw it for yourself this morning, but just in case you didn’t- beautiful, isn’t it? ☀️

Felix chuckled as his heart tap danced. _I'm_ _getting a text in the morning from Stud. THE Stud. I'm being thought of by the man I embarrassed myself in front of early in the day..._

It took him a few minutes to formulate the words to text back.

**Felix:** I missed it… plan on seeing it tomorrow. TY for sending a pic. Looks worth seeing in person

_Uhg,_ sounds dumb. But whatever, is what it is. 

Then… Dima texted back. And it went on like that throughout the day. Every hour or two, Dima would send a picture of something he found pretty, they’d chat, then at some point Felix would wait a while to reply, wanting to keep the consistent stream of conversation going. He’d read a text, then bask in the wonderful feeling of such an attractive man wanting to talk to _him._ Leaving his phone under his towel, he’d swim in the pool for a bit, order a snack or whiskey at the poolside bar, and take a sip before responding.

But for the second morning, Felix is up for the sunrise. Smirking, he snaps a picture and sends it to Dima.

 _Oh, shit! It’s 6:15am!_ That’s way too early to send _anyone_ a text. Oh, Goddess, now Dima’s going to think that Felix is obsessed with-

_Ding!_

Gulping the last sip of coffee, Felix takes his phone out and breathes again.

**Dima:** It’s nice to know we’re looking at the same thing, at the same time. Almost feels like we’re together

 **Dima:** *Almost*

Felix takes a couple nervous breaths. This seems like an opportunity, handed on a silver platter, to ask Dima when they can see each other. He’s about to type something, when three dots appear, so he waits to see what Dima will say next.

...Then the dots disappear.

And reappear...

...then disappear again.

_The fucking three dots of death, is what they are. Purposely invented to torment single souls, especially the ones with anxiety who can think of a million different possibilities to what on Earth those fucking dots are trying to say._

But they’ve disappeared for a long ass time now (two minutes). So, ok. Felix should say something, right? _Right._ _Ok. I can do this._

~~It’d be nice to see you~~

~~What are your plans today~~

~~Lunch?~~

~~Dinner?~~

~~Coffee?~~

~~Would you like to meet up~~

_“Fuck’s sake,"_ Felix mutters under his breath. _“Or just meet me at my hotel room and I can show you my sword tattoo, then how comfortable my bed is."_ He chuckles, then panics to make sure he didn’t push the microphone button by mistake. 

No, it’s fine.

But after all their texting yesterday, Dima didn’t bring up where to meet on Felix’s birthday. But if he's being honest, he’d like to see the blond sooner than that… 

Then a Sylvain-like voice shouts at him: _stop being scared and just make the fucking move! 20 seconds of bravery is all it takes, man. C’mon. Just do it. Then take him back to your hotel room and f-_

 _Ahh, ok!_ _I get it. Just make the move. 20 seconds._

_Damnit._

**Felix:** If you have any time today, would you want to meet up?

_Send._

After a very long 10 seconds, Felix decides he needs to offer an easy out.

**Felix:** If you have plans and can’t, that’s completely understandable. No big deal. Just wanted to ask.

Flipping his phone back to silent, Felix pockets his cell. Wanting to draw his focus away from wondering if he should have put a smile emoji to take any possible edge off, he brings his attention back to the beautiful morning. The sun is fully integrated in the blue sky, and now it’s the ocean that loves the light, sparkling like that’s where stars sleep during the day.

Damn, Brigid is flawless.

Slipping his sandy feet back in his sandals, Felix makes his way back to his room in the Royal Brigid Resort to take a shower and think over ideas of what his day can look like.

*******

Somehow, Felix manages to not look at his phone since he pocketed it earlier. Now showered and in his swim trunks and a tank, debating on whether to go to the pool or beach, he picks up the shorts from this morning and takes his cell out of the pocket.

**Dima:** I’m going on a hike this afternoon to find a ‘secret’ waterfall

 **Dima:** If you want to come, that would be great

 **Dima:** El & Bernie are doing a helicopter tour of the island's volcanoes. I know El would be happy I wasn’t hiking alone

 **Dima:** Oh, not to make it sound like you have to come

 **Dima:** We could do something else. I can always hike another day

Letting out a sharp, single laugh of relief, Felix notices that Dimitri sent these texts around the time he made it back to his room. So, he quickly messages back.

**Felix:** A hike sounds great. What time?

Three dots appear immediately.

**Dima:** Is 12 too early?

**Felix:** Not at all

 **Felix:** Where should we meet?

**Dima:** Main entrance of Oghma Park, on Oghma Road & 215th 

**Dima:** Do you have a way to get there?

**Felix:** Yeah, I’ll meet you there

**Dima: 👍**

**Dima:** I look forward to it

**Felix:** Same

  
  


Felix plops down on his bed and rereads the messages a few times, unable to wipe the broad grin off his face. 

*******

As the shuttle turns into the entrance of Oghma Park, Felix’s eyes dart everywhere, looking for the silver rental car Dima mentioned.

His breath hitches when he sees it, and a leg starts to jiggle.

 _Wait, am I really going on a hike with a man I met once?_

The shuttle parks in a spot a few places away from the silver car, and Felix looks away when the car door opens. 

_Yes, that’s exactly what’s happening, and it’s fine. And if I die, then I can blame Sylvain for encouraging me when he found out I booked a flight._

And speak of the devil… _I should text him. Just in case._ So, Felix whips out his phone and texts Sylvain as he swings his backpack over his shoulder, and moves to get off the shuttle. 

**Felix:** I’m going on a hike with someone I met on the airplane. If I don’t text you tomorrow, then…

 **Felix:** Call me first. 

**Sylvain:** K

**Felix:** don’t tell Ingrid. I don’t need her excited/worried energy right now 

**Sylvain:** oh fuck no I’m not telling her

 **Sylvain:** she’d text you way too much. While she’s my wonderful lady, she doesn’t make a great wingwoman

 **Sylvain:** If it’s a hottie you’re hiking with 😉 then I hope it goes well 🍆💦

Rolling his eyes, Felix puts his phone away and tightens his ponytail as he approaches Dima, who’s casually leaning against the car with his hands in the pockets of his dark green swim trunks. 

_Fuck_. Dima’s hotter than he remembers. _And taller._ Holy shit. Dima is a big man. How did he not process this before? But more importantly, he’s also wearing a tank, giving Felix a clear view of the sleeve tattoo, and _Serios help him,_ on the other shoulder there are hints of another one. 

A corner of Dima’s lip quirks up as they gaze at one another.

“Hey, Felix! I’m glad you made it!” He exclaims. “Have you heard of the Lost Falls?”

“Only what I searched on the ride here,” Felix smirks at Dima’s enthusiasm. “All I got is this might be a bit of a trek?”

“Eh, it’s supposed to only be about 2 miles.” Dima shrugs. “But the terrain is apparently a little difficult. You sure you’re up for it? If this isn’t your thing-“

“I came here to try something new, so let’s do this.” Felix glances around the vast, forested park and strikes his hands together in a sharp clap. “Which way?” 

*******

Dima wasn’t kidding. This is a damn trek. Good thing his job requires him to be active, for this would be extremely challenging if he didn’t work out frequently. 

The instructions Dima has are to follow a river inland. We stumble through rocky uphill paths, carefully climb up smaller waterfalls, and walk through shallow water streams carved into ancient lava flows. It’s a gradual ascent, so luckily not triggering Felix’s phobia.

They take the many opportunities to snap photos of the awe-inspiring views of the Western Ocean behind them, and they don’t neglect taking shots of the beauty of the tropical trees and plants until they finally reach their destination. _Now Felix has proof for Ingrid that he did something other than sit by the hotel pool._

Upon seeing the waterfall, they both draw in sharp breaths of astonishment. 

_Wow._ Felix has never seen a waterfall as amazing as this. Maybe a quarter of a mile high, it’s plummeting down into a large, crystal blue pool. Gentle ripples of the water lap at the rocks nearest them, contradicting the force of the waterfall.

“ _Outstanding,”_ Dima whispers in absolute admiration. “I might be tired, and will certainly be sore tomorrow, but this,” Dima gestures around them. “Is worth it.” 

_“Yeah,”_ he responds breathlessly, then points to the water. “So, want to swim?”

A playful grin appears on Dima’s face. “Hell yeah!”

They find a spot to drop their packs and take the extras off. Felix, with his back to Dima, just took his tank top off when he hears a low gasp behind him.

“What?” Glancing over his shoulder, he finds Dima staring at him, his lips parted. 

“I, uh, your-” Dima clears his throat, a blush rising in his cheeks. “Your tattoo. It’s beautiful, and much grander than I imagined.”

“Oh, thanks.” Felix smirks. “Bernie did a great job.” 

Still gazing at his tattoo, Dima steps closer to Felix and, without warning, touches his back. Felix flinches, both surprised by the sudden contact, and in response to the hit of lightning Dima’s fingertips seem to carry.

 _“Oh!”_ Dima gasps, retracting his hand. “I don’t know what came over me, I’m so sorry!”

“No, it’s fine,” Felix says, hoping to assuage any concern. “I don't mind… go ahead.”

Dima’s sky-blue eyes lock into his, as if searching Felix for any hint of uncertainty. Apparently accepting he was being truthful, Dima tentatively reaches his fingers out, and touches a few inches below the base of Felix’s neck, where the hilt of the sword begins.

Felix had done most of the design himself, Bernie mostly cleaning up the piece adding some artistic flairs Felix didn’t know how to draw. So despite the tattoo being on his back and not frequently looking at it, he remembers every detail.

As Dima’s fingers gently slide over his skin, he visualizes what part of the tattoo he’s on. Right now it’s the hilt, with intricate gothic swirls decorating the grip to the cross-guard, which are the base for the angel wings that stretch across his shoulder blades. As Dima trails down his spine, Felix balls his fists, nails digging into his palms as he tries to maintain control of the desire that’s flickering his body to life. Then, Dima stops around the middle of the blade.

“Is this Old Fódlanese?” Dima asks, then he clumsily tries to pronounce the words.

“It says, _rise after every fall.”_ Felix interprets. “I had an older brother- Glenn. He passed away some time ago. He was a soldier. Died on the frontlines. We were both interested in fencing and medieval weapons, and that’s a quote he loved. Had it tattooed on his forearm.”

Dimitri hums thoughtfully, and Felix is disappointed when his touch is gone. “I’m glad Bernie was able to help memorialize him in such a meaningful, stunning way. And my condolences.”

Felix waves his hand dismissively as he faces him. “It’s been a long time.”

“Well, I understand how it never seems too far away, no matter how many years have passed.” Dima yanks his top off. Felix nearly chokes on air at the brief second of admiring the six pack abs that of course Stud has.

But Dima shows Felix the tattoo on his other shoulder, which is a single rose with three names written out in cursive to form the stem. “The first name is my birth mother, Elizabeth. She died of illness when I was very young. My father was Lambert, and he married El’s mother, Anselma. They both died in a car accident a few years ago.” Dima faces Felix again and chuckles. “If my step-mom were here right now, she would’ve run right into that pool the second she saw it… so, let’s do this.” 

Smiling, Dima starts carefully climbing over rocks and wading into the water. Felix right behind him, and he’s happy the water is warmer than he thought it would be.

They spend some time enjoying the warmth of the pool, making small talk about other memories of swimming, Dima apparently competed when he was younger, but didn’t stick with it. For Felix it was just casual trips to the swimming center with family or friends. 

Felix, regaling Dima with an amusing story of a typical brother fight, laughs before continuing. “Then Glenn, wanting to get back at me for getting water on his sandwich, shoved me off the diving board, scared the shit out of me.”

“Oh, and let me guess,” Dima smirks, his hands drifting atop the water. “That’s about when your fear of heights started?”

Felix frowns in contemplation. “Holy shit, you might be right. _Huh,”_ he shrugs. “Never thought of it like that.”

Dima flicks some water at him. “You never wondered where your phobia came from?”

Splashing back, Felix rolls his eyes. “ _Tch,_ no. I thought it just happened, didn’t realize there was a _reason.”_

“You’d be surprised how there’s usually an explanation for any behavior or phobia, but ah, I won’t get into that.”

But Dima does. He goes on about human psychology, social influences, and all sorts of things he’s researching in his masters program. Felix prompts him along, genuinely interested and enamored by the sheer joy Dima exudes as he talks, clearly passionate about what he’s learning, despite how absolutely exhausting it is to be in such a program. 

Sometimes Felix gets distracted, either because he stares a little too long at his full, kissable lips, or he wants to brush Dima’s bangs away from his eyes... or when they get out of the water, Felix is mesmerized by droplets falling from Dima’s hair, gliding down his neck, chest, and through the lines of his glorious stomach. _Damn_ , what Felix would give to follow the droplets with his tongue.

And this is when he tries to take those thoughts and throw them far, far away. The last thing he wants right now is to get an erection and have nowhere to hide. 

Getting himself together, Felix yanks out his hair tie, allowing his damp locks fall to his shoulders. After wringing it out, he takes a towel out of his backpack. After a once-over on his body, Felix’s notices Dima is watching him. Self-consciously, Felix closes his eyes as he ruffles the towel in his hair. Considering himself sufficiently dry, he tosses the towel aside and is tying his hair back up when Dima suddenly heads away toward the trees.

“Be right back!” Dima calls over his shoulder, a bit of pink in his cheeks.

 _Probably just has to pee or something,_ Felix decides as he packs up his stuff and gets his socks and shoes on.

Once Dima is ready, the two make their way back. This takes a little longer than Felix would’ve liked, but he didn’t quite think through that going _down_ is a bit more stressful than going _up._ Just like on the airplane, Dima uses his soothing voice to help Felix along, sometimes offering his hand for support, Felix’s palms tingling every time they touch.

There’s an awkward silence as they approach Dima’s rental car. Taking his phone out, Felix clicks his tongue as he looks at it. “Ok… I’ve got the number here somewhere…”

Dima’s keys clink as he takes them out of his pack. “For what?”

“For the hotel. The concierge told me they’ll send a shuttle back.”

“Well, I can give you a ride. If you’re ok with that.” He says, fidgeting with the keys.

_Well, he hasn’t murdered me yet._

“You’re staying on the other side of the island though... I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“You don’t inconvenience me,” Dima quickly says, then lets out a broken chuckle. “And, _oh no,_ I’d have to see more of this stunning island.” 

A smile tugs at Felix’s lips. “Heh, alright. Yeah, I’ll take the ride. Thank you.”  
  


The ride back to Felix’s hotel is somewhat quiet. He’s navigating directions, checking the map on his phone to make sure he gives Dima fair warning when the next turn is coming up. And Dima is equally focused since the roads are narrow. They commiserate over how a particular road should not be considered two-laned, and it doesn’t help that the locals drive _way_ over the speed limit.

When they pull in front of Felix’s hotel, his heart is racing. “Umm…” he starts, glancing at Dima, whose fingers are strumming the wheel. “The hike was great, I’m glad we did that…” Felix grabs the handle and opens the door. “And, um, thanks for the ride.”

As he starts to get out, Dima’s hand is suddenly on his forearm. “I was relieved when you asked if I wanted to meet up today. I actually, uh, was trying to work up the courage to ask you myself…”

Felix thinks of those three dots of death, and his mouth dries up. “Well, if it helps, I’ll always say yes.”

It takes Felix a great deal of effort to get out of the car. He doesn’t want to be parted from Dima, but the stretch of silence that followed what he said made his nerves unbearable. He only takes a few steps when the click of a car door opening makes him look over his shoulder.

“Felix!” Dima shouts, jogging to him. When Dima catches up, he beams and slowly reaches out to tuck a stray hair behind Felix’s ear. “Can I see you tomorrow? Maybe for dinner? I’d like to see you sooner but I have plans.” 

Heat curls down Felix’s spine at the touch, and he fumbles for words. “D-dinner? Yeah, sure.”

Dima nibbles on his bottom lip before smiling brightly, knocking the breath right out of Felix. “It’s a date, then. I’ll pick you up at 7.”

Turning on his heels, Dima briskly walks back to the car. 

Felix’s heart is still thumping wildly, even after Dima’s car disappeared down the road.

_Date._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this cute. I'm working on a part 3! 
> 
> Also, Dima did *not* have to use the bathroom, he had to collect himself ;-)
> 
> Kudos and comments VERY appreciated!
> 
> And THANK YOU to @cancelpocalypse for doing a sketch of Felix's tattoo!! It's beautiful  
> https://twitter.com/Cancelpocalypse/status/1361516342281658381?s=20  
> 
> 
> Twitter: @HiStacyHere


End file.
